


The Wall

by blindewok



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im working on a longer one that hopefully is top, its a short fic i know, its just a cute fic based off a post i saw on tumblr, oblivious Erwin, thanks for reading, wow im rambling hi hope you like cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindewok/pseuds/blindewok
Summary: Erwin is totally straight..even if Levi is attractive.





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> based off this post   
> https://uglyemo.tumblr.com/post/177360279631/please-read-this

It started off just like any other day for Erwin. He was excited to start college, his father had been telling him the adventures college would bring to him, the girls, the booze, the parties, essentially everything a guy could ask for. 

By Saturday he had arrived with the rest of his belongings but had still yet to meet his roommate. All he knew about the man was that he was an engineering major like himself and he was apparently at the top of the class.

* * *

 

Saturday night would finally be the time he finally set eyes on the man he would be bunking with. A half shaved head with the top being shaggy but in place, tired eyes but somehow they had a calmness about them, he carried himself in a way that made it seem as if he were unapproachable. He was--beautiful? At that point Erwin had to stop himself because can a man call another man beautiful? He was straight, after all, so how could he find another man attractive..but he only said he was beautiful, not attractive. 

The small man walked over and extended his hand to introduce himself, “I’m Levi, you must be the famous Erwin I’ve been hearing so much about.” 

“You’ve heard about me?” Shaking the man’s hand felt strange. It was a firm grip for such a small man, but he could appreciate it after everything his father had taught him. 

“Oh yes! Hanji’s been telling me quite a lot about you, she’s head of the ‘welcoming committee’ you probably remember her, glasses, easy to excite, also  _ very  _ keen to learn.”

“I do remember her, actually. She was funny.” 

The comment resulted in Levi doing a slight smirk, which if Erwin were being honest made him more attractive, he started to think maybe it was okay to call another man attractive despite being straight.

* * *

 

Before Erwin knew it he was spending almost all of his free time by Levi’s side. They often went to lunch together, had movie nights, and would go to the school’s football games together. Levi had slowly included him into his social group and Erwin had more friends than ever. They were all polite and seemed to enjoy spending time with not just Levi but, Erwin as well. 

One evening after a game, Erwin and one of their friends, Petra, lagged behind the others and she began to say some things that made his stomach swirl. 

“You know, it really has been a blessing in disguise that you started going here, Levi seems so happy and I’m really glad you guys started dating.”

Erwin stopped dead in his tracks, “I’m straight.” 

With that statement alone Petra bent over and began to laugh hysterically. “That’s a good one, Erwin.”

“I’m serious. I’m not gay.” Taking a step back as Petra suddenly all but looked at him like she’d seen a ghost, he started to question, “I’m straight, aren’t I?”

* * *

 

One evening, after their usual joint workout, they both headed for the showers, which normally Erwin headed off first while Levi finished a set. 

The gym was somewhat deserted that day so it was Erwin, Levi, and a few other men in the locker room. The few remaining others began to leave and with a flash Levi was completely naked. For some reason Erwin couldn’t stop looking at him, he was firm and was in much better shape than he could have imagined. 

The sight of him, left Erwin breathless, and before he knew it he had an erection. He tried his best to hide it and let Levi leave on his own to shower and the other man seemed to not even notice Erwin’s bit of “problem.”  

He wouldn’t tell anyone about the fact that later that night he imagined a different scenario and jacked off to the dream. 

But he’s totally straight...

* * *

 

It was just after Christmas, after Levi meeting his parents and going home with him on Thanksgiving, and Erwin had agreed to go to Levi’s for Christmas, that it happened. 

Being December, naturally it was cold, even big guys get cold don’t they? Snuggling with your best friend during a movie night didn’t make you any less straight either, right? What started as Erwin’s hands being freezing cold turned to Erwin just being cold. Levi didn’t even bat an eyelash when the bigger of the two wanted warmth. 

If Erwin were being honest, he hadn’t been paying much attention to the movie since he felt Levi in his arms. The smaller man was firm. 

At one moment they both locked eyes with one another and Levi leaned in to kiss the bigger man. Erwin was...shocked, but if you were to ask if he were going to stop it from happening..he wouldn’t. He felt an electricity flow through him and kissed back harder. 

Before he knew it Levi was in his lap and they were shirtless, then they were both in his bedroom, next he knew they were completely naked and the two had sex and Erwin  _ knew,  _ this, was the best thing that he’d ever felt and experienced. He was  _ happy _ .

Just because now every time they greet each other, or some nights they end up in each other’s bed doesn’t make him any less straight though, right?

* * *

 

A year had passed and the “bond” between Levi and Erwin hadn’t lessened and to be fair Erwin felt protective of him. He still didn’t understand why everyone always said he was dating Levi. He was straight. 

One day when Erwin went home for a small break he and his sister were sitting out on the porch and she asked, “So how are things with you and the boyfriend?”

Erwin just didn’t get why  _ everyone _ thought he and Levi were boyfriends.

* * *

 

One evening with Erwin sprawled across the couch head in Levi’s lap and Levi gently pushing his fingers through Erwin’s hair, he looked up to ask, “Are we boyfriends?” 

Levi paused, “I kind of already assumed we were, yes.” He chuckled. 

Erwin sat up quickly, “Wait, you did?” 

“Erwin. Honey.” Levi quickly grabbed Erwin by the collar and kissed him harder than ever.

* * *

 

“I guess, I’m not straight after all.”


End file.
